What is $\frac{~\frac{2}{5}~}{\frac{3}{7}}$?
Since division is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal, $\frac{~\frac{2}{5}~}{\frac{3}{7}} = \frac{2}{5} \cdot \frac{7}{3} = \frac{2\cdot7}{5\cdot3}$ = $\boxed{\frac{14}{15}}$.